


Kiss The Cook

by mallowminseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, everyone but showhyuk are their children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowminseok/pseuds/mallowminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>p much about bbq dad hyunwoo and soccer mom minhyuk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Cook

**Author's Note:**

> half-assed, rushed, and unbeta'd what could be more worthy to read

~~~~

Hyunwoo gripped the spatula in his hand and squinted when the heat of the grill blanketed his face. He swiftly reached in with the spatula and flipped the slabs of pink meat over so their browned side was visible to all. With a grin he reached over to the spices that lay on the tray in front of the fire, selecting the few he’d need for today’s particular meal. Once he had settled on what he wanted he sprinkled them over his meat and shut the black top of the grill and stepped away.

He used the back of his arm to wipe away the droplets of sweat on his forehead. Hyunwoo closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the sweet sounds that became audible now that a majority of the house’s loud occupants were away. He listened for the soft crackling of the meat cooking on the grill, the sounds of the cicadas buzzing their alarm that evening was fast approaching, and he even took a moment to enjoy the sound of the wind blowing against his face and tousling his hair. Heck, he could even here the faint snores of their golden retriever Jackson from his perch on the couch.

Being a proud father of five and a husband of one, moments like these where he can just sit back and enjoy the outdoors were a rarity so he always made sure to make the most of them. Speaking of the brady bunch…

He opened his eyes and gazed over to the door, which suddenly opened and gave him quite the spook. When the sounds of loud cheering and excited voices of ranging tones filled his ears like a bee’s humming he let a soft smile rest on his face.

Moving over to the sliding door of their house he pushed it open and leaned against it. “Home so soon everyone?” He called squatting down when his youngest two boys bounded over towards him.

“Dad!” The two chirped simultaneously. They grabbed onto Hyunwoo’s shirt and tugged on it, both battling for his attention.

“Jooheon-- Changkyun!” He said after the two delved into a fit of bickering. Hyunwoo gave a warm chuckle and ruffled their hair. “Hold on now you both will get a chance to talk to me about it, but first where’s Daddy?” As if on cue a mop of blonde hair popped into view.

“Right here, sweetie.” His honey voice called and Hyunwoo rose to his feet, the twins rushing out of their father’s way. His slippers catching on their carpeted flooring as he shuffled over to his husband. He placed a hand on his arm and gave him a chaste kiss, pulling back when his eldest made a gagging noise from behind. When he peered over his husband’s shoulder he spotted the boy’s uniform covered head to toe in dirt from his soccer game.

Hyunwoo laughed it off, but his husband turned and waggled a finger at the 11-year-old. “There is nothing disgusting about showing affection to the one you love, Hoseok. You’ll be the same way we are when you are older.” He nagged.

When he finished the sharp sound of a scoff came from behind Hoseok and another boy slightly shorter than him appeared. “I highly doubt that. You two are, like, the epitome of gross lovey-dovey parents.”

He smoothed out his sweater pushed past Hoseok who barked an irritated, “Stop being a brat, Kihyun.” He then proceeded to follow Kihyun into their shared bedroom.

Hyunwoo rose an eyebrow and looked back to his husband. “Ah, Minhyuk... What’ll we do with them?” Minhyuk responded with a laugh that made Hyunwoo’s heart burst with love.

It was then that a small Hyungwon buried his head into Hyunwoo’s legs, the rim of his glasses pressing into the bare skin. “Dad?” The toddler muttered softly. When Hyunwoo turned to look down at him Hyungwon made gestures for the older to pick him up. Of course he completely obliged and even twirled the boy around which resulted in a shriek of amusement.

“So how’d the game go?” He questioned padding back outside with Hyungwon’s head buried in the crook of his neck. Minhyuk followed behind and made funny faces at the toddler who giggled at an astounding few.

“It was ridiculous. The striker was relentless, our goalie could barely keep it up! And our midfielder kept kicking fifty-fifty balls I swear it’s like he’d never even touched a soccer ball in his life.” Minhyuk continued to complain and Hyunwoo ooh-ed and aah-ed where it seemed needed. Personally he didn’t care for the sport, but Minhyuk did and was quite the avid helper in the whole team. He drags all the kids and usually Hyunwoo along to all of Hoseok’s

But that’s just Minhyuk, he’s even the PTA president and a girl scout troop leader. Hyunwoo smiles when he hears Hyungwon doze off on his shoulder. “But did we win?” He looks at his husband whose eyes glimmer with fierce triumph.

“Of course.” Was all he said and Hyunwoo laughed out loud. It was then that he remembered he had dinner on the grill. His eyes widened and he panickedly took Hyungwon off of him and handed him to a confused Minhyuk.

When he threw the top to the grill open he saw that all of it’s contents had turned to the charcoal that burned beneath them. He sheepishly turned to Minhyuk who gave him the stink eye.

“I can order pizza?” He offered and 6 voices of varying volumes agreed.

 


End file.
